Henkilökohtainen avustaja
by MsTria
Summary: Eräs tavallinen ilta Jillay yksi kaksi kahdeksan, Visser Kolmen ERITTÄIN henkilökohtaisen avustajan elämässä... Ensimmäinen ficcini ja Jääsydän saagan avaus.


_**Henkilökohtainen avustaja**_

Nimeni on Jillay yksi-kaksi-kahdeksan.

Täällä Maassa -planeetalla, jota me yeerkit olemme parastaikaa valtaamassa- minut tunnetaan nimellä Jill. Elän naispuolisen andaliitin ruumiissa, mistä on ollut minulle paljon hyötyä.

Todella paljon.

Koko maailmankaikkeudessa on näet minun lisäkseni vain yksi yeerk, jolla on andaliitin ruumis. Tämä yeerk, joka on neljästäkymmenestäseitsemästä kenraalistamme kolmanneksi korkea-arvoisin, johtaa Maan-valloitustamme. Varmasti tiedätkin hänen nimensä: Visser Kolme.

Minä tunnen häntä kohtaan jotain sellaista, joka on monille yeerkeille täysin vierasta. Tämä tunne on nimeltään rakkaus. Joskus uskallan toivoa, että Visser Kolmekin rakastaisi minua, mutta...ei. Hän ei kykene tuntemaan oikeaa rakkautta. Ketään kohtaan.

Tämä ei kuitenkaan tarkoita, etten olisi hänelle enemmän tai vähemmän tärkeä.

Virallisesti olen Visser Kolmen henkilökohtainen avustaja. Jokainen yeerk tässä galaksin kolkassa kuitenkin tietää, että minä annan Visserille aivan eriluonteista palvelua kuin kaikki muut hänen avustajansa. Sanotaanko vaikka niin, että ottaessaan minut, andaliittiohjastajatytön, palvelijajoukkoonsa Visser tiesi hyvin, että andaliitit todella osaavat nauttia sellaisesta asiasta kuin lisääntyminen. Meille yeerkeillehän siitä ei juuri iloa ole, sehän on meille yhtä kuin kuolema.

Kävelin kohti emoaluksen telakointiasemaa ylväin askelin. Olin juuri tulossa ehkäisypistokselta, joka minun täytyy käydä ottamassa aina kerran yhdessä Maan kuukaudessa. Muuten maisemiin voisi ilmaantua pikkuandaliitteja, ja siitä Visser Kolme saisi aivan taatusti kohtauksen. Kaikki vastaantulvat ohjastajat väistivät, kun kuljin heidän ohitseen, luultavasti juuri asemani takia. Visserin uskottuna minulla on paljon arvovaltaa täkäläisten yeerkien keskuudessa. Näkemäni ohjastajat tuntuivat silmäilevän huolestuneesti myös andaliitinhäntääni, jolla pystyisin napauttamaan päätä lyhyemmäksi jokaisen, joka tulee soittamaan suutaan minulle.

Andaliiteilla on myös tarkka kuulo, joten kuulin kyllä muutamien ohjastajien mutisevan keskenään jotain sellaista kuin "katsokaa, siinä menee Visserin oma yksityinen viihdyttäjä" ja "mikäköhän tuokin nousukas oikein luulee olevansa". He kuitenkin sulkivat suunsa heti, kun vilkaisin heihin myrkyllisesti pääsilmilläni. Niin, vaikka ärsytyskynnykseni onkin korkeampi kuin rakkaalla Visserilläni, minua on silti vaarallista suututtaa.

Kohta melkein törmäsin sivuovesta rynnänneeseen ihmisohjastajaan. Olin nähnyt hänet aiemminkin emoaluksella ja muistelin hänen nimensä olevan luutnantti Korin yksi-yksi-yhdeksän. Nyt hän katsoi minua pääsilmiin ja henkäisi: "Jill! Maasta tuli juuri viesti -taistelussa andaliittisissien kanssa ei käynyt hyvin. Yksi andaliiteista oli morfannut erääksi vaaralliseksi Maan eläimeksi, harmaakarhuksi, ja vahingoitti Visseriä kynsillään."

Sydämiäni kylmäsi. Kai hän on kunnossa?  
"On kyllä, morfauksellahan siitä selvittiin, mutta voit uskoa, että hän käy kuumana. Ymmärtäähän sen, kun ne kirotut andaliitit onnistuivat turmelemaan taas yhden projektin. Siinä pääsi moni meikäläinen päästään..."  
(No, Visserin temperamentti tiedetään), minä sanoin pehmeämmin kuin olin tarkoittanut. Tiedän, että monien muiden tavoin luutnantti Korin ihmetteli varmasti sitä, miten vilpittömän kiintynyt olin johtajaamme.

Silloin näin toisella sarvisilmälläni emoaluksen ikkunasta, että telakointiasemaa lähestyi sysimusta, muinaisen taistelukirveen muotoinen alus -Visser Kolmen sapelialus. Kiihkeä väristys lävisti ruumiini, kun ajattelin, mikä minua siellä odotti. Pääsilmieni katse kohtasi Korinin katseen, ja kävelimme yhdessä telakointiaseman portille.

Paikoilleen asettuneen sapelialuksen ovi avautui, ja ulos astui ihmisohjastaja, joka näytti varsin helpottuneelta päästyään pois aluksesta. Hän pälyili hetken hermostuneena ympärilleen ja lausui sitten kuuluvalla äänellä: "Jillay yksi-kaksi-kahdeksan, sapelialukseen heti. Visserin käsky."

Jotkut telakointiasemalla parveilevista ohjastajista tökkäsivät toisiaan kylkeen ja nauroivat tietäväisesti. Luutnantti Korin katsoi minua melkein säälivästi, mutta minä nostin pääni ja sarveni pystyyn ja lähdin kävelemään tyynesti kohti sapelialuksen avointa ovea. Ohjastajat astuivat edestäni sivuun muodostaen kujan, ja muutamat heistä supisivat naureskellen taas jotakin minusta, Visseristä ja siitä, mitä Visser tekisi minulle. Tälläkin kertaa yksi ärhäkkä katse minulta riitti saamaan heidät hiljaisiksi. Puolessa välissä matkaa vastaani tuli kaksi hork-bajir-ohjastajaa, joiden saattelemana astelin sapelialukseen. Ennen kuin ovi sulkeutui takanani, ehdin nähdä ensimmäisenä ulos tulleen ihmisohjastajan säntäävän juoksuun suuntana selvästikin mahdollisimman kauas, ja kuulla erään toisen ihmisohjastajan sanovan: "Huh huh, Jill saa varmasti nyt Visseriltä oikein kunnon kyytiä."

Sapelialus on sisältä melkein yhtä musta kuin ulkopuolelta. Kaikkialla oli partioimassa aivan hermoraunioilta vaikuttavia ihmis-, hork-bajir- ja taxxon-ohjastajia, ja käytävän päässä seisoi hän. Visser Kolme. Meidän johtajamme. Olento, joka saa minut aina todella kuumaksi. Hän katsoi minua jäisellä katseellaan ja käski: (Jill, seuraa minua. Ja te muut, käynnistäkää moottorit ja ajakaa alus takaisin kiertoradalle. Niin kauan kuin olen omassa huoneessani Jillin kanssa, minua ei saa häiritä vaikka mikä olisi. Tuliko selväksi?)  
"Kyllä, Visser", kaikki vastasivat yhteen ääneen. Minä kävelin Visserin perässä vasemmanpuoleisesta ovesta sisään.

Visserin oma huone on, jos mahdollista, vieläkin mustempi kuin muu sapelialus, siellä hehkui punainen valo ja seinillä roikkui Visserin tappamien andaliittien nahkoja. Yhdessä nurkassa lojui pitkä kettinki sekä musta kangaspala, joka muistutti ihmisten kaulaliinoja. Visser kiersi taakseni, lukitsi huoneen oven ja tuijotti minua vähintään yhtä himokkaasti kuin minä häntä. Tunsin hengitykseni ja sydämieni sykkeen nopeutuvan.

(No niin, Jill), Visser Kolme sanoi. (Minulla on ollut rankka päivä, ja haluan nyt vähän rentoutua. Joten: hiero minua.) Minä astuin aivan hänen viereensä ja laskin käteni hänen hartioilleen. Aloin hieroa Visserin jäykkiä lihaksia tasaiseen tahtiin. Hartioilta siirryin pian alemmas selkään sekä etujalkoihin. Näin Visserin pitävän pääsilmiään puolittain kiinni -hän nautti siitä, mitä minä tein.

Silitin Visser Kolmen turkkia ja jatkoin hieromista, nyt takareisistä. Kaikki andaliittiruumiit ovat voimakkaita ja lihaksikkaita, mutta Visserin ruumis on pelkkää luuta, nahkaa ja lihasta. Hän on laihempi kuin yksikään näkemäni andaliitti. Kuiskailin Visserille ylistäviä sanoja hänen ulkonäöstään samalla kuin hieroin.

Yhtäkkiä, varoittamatta, liu'utin käteni Visserin takajalkojen väliin. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki. Polvistuin ja aloin kaksin käsin kosketella hänen jalkoväliään. Visser voihkaisi mielihyvästä. (Ah, tästä hieronnasta minä vasta pidänkin, aah!) Siitä itsekin kiihottuneena minä hyväilin häntä entistä lujemmin ja morfasin samalla ihmiseksi. Lopetin keskittymisen kuitenkin heti, kun sain suun. Silloin työnsin pääni Visserin takajalkojen väliin ja imin.

Se taisi tuntua Visser Kolmesta vielä paremmalta kuin pelkkä hyväily. Hänen ajatuspuheäänensä oli nyt vain voihketta ja satunnaisia kirkaisuja. Kohta hän kuitenkin käski minua lopettamaan ja nousemaan ylös. Ihmeissäni tottelin ja muutuin taas kokonaan andaliitiksi. Visser katsoi minua ahnaasti suoraan pääsilmiini. (Olet ihana, Jill) , hän kähisi.

Visser haki huoneen nurkasta ketjun ja liinan ja kahlitsi käteni seinään. Tärisin kiihkosta, kun hän silitteli ylävartaloani. Hänen kosketuksensa... se oli raju ja vaativa, mutta samalla merkillisen hellä. Se tuntui niin hyvältä, että suljin poikkeuksellisesti kaikki neljä silmääni Visserin hyväillessä vuorostaan minua.

Kun avasin sarvisilmäni, huomasin Visser Kolmen kävelleen taakseni. Tiesin sanomattakin, mitä hän halusi, ja minä halusin aivan samaa. Levitin takajalkani ja vedin häntäni sivuun toivottaakseni Visserin tervetulleeksi. Tämä astui aivan takamukseeni kiinni, työnsi jalkojani omilla etujaloillaan vielä enemmän levälleen ja ojensi kätensä alavartalolleni -ja hyppäsi selkääni. Kirkaisin tuosta katkeransuloisesta kivusta.

Visser kietoi kätensä ylävartaloni ympäri ja ryhtyi survomaan minua voimiensa takaa. Vaistosin kaiken hänen stressaantumisensa purkautuvan sitä kautta. Se ei kuitenkaan vielä riittänyt Visserille. Hulluna kiihkosta hän laski hännänteränsä etureidelleni ja painoi, kunnes veri purskahti esiin. Nautinnollinen voihkintani katkesi puhtaaseen kirkaisuun.

Visser alkoi lyödä minua kevyesti hännällään. Tunsin veren valuvan sekä etu- että takajalkojani pitkin. Silti en tuntenut kipua, en ainakaan tuskallista. Se oli nautinnonsekaista kipua, tai ehkä melkein kivunsekaista nautintoa.

Visserin rääkäistessä päälläni tiesin hänen saavuttaneen mielihyvän äärirajat. Kun hän heitti mustan liinan kaulani ympäri ja veti sen päitä ristisuuntiin, kuin olisi päättänyt kuristaa minut, minä pääsin samaan tilaan. Tuo uskomaton nautinnon tunne sai meidät huutamaan yhteen ajatuspuheääneen, oli kuin koko maailmankaikkeudessa ei olisi ollut muita kuin me kaksi. Jillay yksi-kaksi-kahdeksan ja Visser Kolme.

Visser laskeutui selästäni takaisin neljälle jalalle ja vapautti käteni kahleista. Halasin häntä. Hänen kova urosandaliitin vartalonsa oli kuuma ja hikinen.  
(Voi Visser...) minä huokaisin, vaikken keksinytkään mitään sanottavaa. Olin niin väsynyt ja onnellinen ja halusin vain olla oman Visserini lähellä.  
(Jill) , hän vastasi raukealla äänellä. (Tällaisina hetkinä sitä todella iloitsee siitä, ettei ole lajinsa ainoa.)

Puristin Visser Kolmea rintaani vasten ja olin täysin samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan.


End file.
